Forgetful Kagome
by Nani-Nadja
Summary: Kagome has a minor setback with her memory. But this gives Inuyasha the time to meet Kagome again and decide what side of inuyasha she likes best... i suck at summaries but please R


It was a hot summer day. Kagome was sitting by a river. She had fallen through a well and she had no clue where she was. Every thing here was vaguely familiar but nothing was so familiar that she could find her way to civilization.

Unknown to Kagome, the moment she had set foot on this side of the well a witch cast a spell on her that made her forget only briefly her surroundings and people she knew. 

"Where is she?" complained a hungry hanyou.

"I don't know. She would usually wait for us by the well."

"But her mother said she wasn't home and had left for this era hours ago."

"And have you any clue what an hour is?"

"Shut it lecher. I know… I'll just smell for her." Inuyasha began to sniff the air around him, only to find the houshi was hiding something.

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"The food."

"What if we get stuck some where and we starve? It could most certainly come to better use then…"

"Hand it over I cant find Kagome on an empty stomach!"

Kagome who was by the river could hear the argument going on between the two men. She got up thinking this was her only way of getting back home and headed towards them. When Inuyasha saw Kagome his face lit up, and then went back to old Inuyasha to hide it all.

"Where have you been?!" grumped Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Um… who are you? I need your help I cant get home. I'm lost." It was Inuyasha and Miroku's time to look confused.

"Kagome?" asked Miroku stepping closer.

"Uh… how do you know my name? Why are you inching closer? Where am I? How do I get home?"

"And why are you asking so many damn questions?! How do you not know who we are… wait." Inuyasha went over and grabbed Kagome's arm and sniffed her. "Your Kagome alright."

"Lets bring her to Sango."

"And who is this Sango?"

"You'll see." Said Miroku grabbing Kagome's ass too see if it in any way would jolt her memory… no but it did give him a slap.

"Don't touch me that way… who do you think you are?! Oh Hi Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha's ears drooped down. 

"What the hell is up with you today?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh let me refresh your memory… Um hi who are you? I like need to get home I am so lost." Inuyasha said in a girlish voice to mock Kagome. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit boy!"

"ugh!"

"Everything's back to normal." Said the houshi leaving the two behind as he began his walk to the village.

"Hmm… OH! What cute ears! They aren't real are they? Wait where are your real ears? These are your real ears! (gasp) Can I touch them?! Oh oh can I please mister?" Kagome pouted and it was more than enough to make Inuyasha do anything for her. He squatted with his back towards her and she touched them and they twitched. Inuyasha was making a sound close to a purr and Kagome heard it. 

"By the way I am Kagome… and I need your help getting home." Kagome got up and faced him. 

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Can you help me get home?!"

"Come with me."

"Wait!"

"What?"

Kagome pushed him down on the shoulders and began to massage his ears again. She was facing him this time and when he started his purr like noises Kagome laughed. 

"Why do you purr like that when I touch your ears?"

Inuyasha was still purring and his eyes where closing. But hearing that he tried to swallow his purrs. Then he had a better idea. He would just stop the action all together. 

"Lets go."

"Where to?"

"Keade's."

"I know who Keade is! Lets get going. I'm getting cold." Kagome walked ahead of him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you know how to get home?"

"Of course! Why?" Inuyasha growled. It was going to be a long way to Keade's.

Please… if you like it... REVIEW! I'm so tired of posting things… getting no reviews yet being put on authors alert lists and so on and so forth. I like to know if some one is reading my stories… if not then I'll just take them off and never come back to them.

So please please please please review!

Nani-Nadja 


End file.
